Pyke
Summary A renowned harpooner from the slaughter docks of Bilgewater, Pyke should have met his death in the belly of a gigantic jaull-fish… and yet, he returned. Now, stalking the dank alleys and backways of his former hometown, he uses his new supernatural gifts to bring a swift and gruesome end to those who make their fortune by exploiting others—and a city that prides itself on hunting monsters now finds a monster hunting them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Pyke, The Bloodharbor Ripper, The Drowned Man Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Undead (Formerly Human), Ripper, Former Harpooner Aboard 'The Terror' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 7), Skilled Harpoon Wielder, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Self-Healing, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Bone Skewer), Invisibility, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Ghostwater Dive), Soul Manipulation (Can remove his soul and use it as an attack Via Phantom Undertow), Darkness Manipulation (Can enter and move through shadows), Elemental Intangibility (Can disperse into a mist of saltwater and reform at will), Can bypass forcefields (Via Death from Below) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Stated to be capable of killing both Gangplank and Miss Fortune), Death From Below Ignores Conventional Durability to an extent Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Casually dodged a flintlock pistol at point-blank range, Stated to be capable of keeping up with Miss fortune and Gangplank) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can pull champions as heavy Malphite, Nautilus, and Galio with his harpoon) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range to dozens of meters with harpoon Standard Equipment: Sharkbone Harpoon Intelligence: Fairly high (Pyke is a highly skilled harpooner, being one of the few people in Bilgewater capable of hunting in the traditional Serpent Isles manner of launching themselves at their targets to secure tow-hooks with their bare hands and beginning to butcher the creatures alive instead of killing them and butchering them after they were captured. Pyke is so skilled in this regard that he is regarded as the best harpooner money could buy.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gift of the Drowned Ones:' Pyke's health cannot be improved, instead he gains bonus attack damage. Pyke also stores 81% of the damage he takes from enemy champions as Grey Health on his health bar. When Pyke is unseen by enemies, he rapidly consumes his Grey Health to heal for the same amount. *'Bone Skewer:' Pyke winds up and hurls his harpoon forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck, pulling them towards him and slowing them. Pyke can also skip his windup and thrust his harpoon forward in a line, dealing bonus damage and slowing enemies. *'Ghostwater Dive:' Pyke enters camouflage and gains bonus movement speed. Attacking or casting abilities immediately ends camouflage. *'Phantom Undertow:' Pyke dashes, leaving behind a drowned phantom. After a second, the phantom returns to Pyke, dealing physical damage and stunning enemy champions it passes through. *'Death from Below:' Pyke strikes in an X-shaped area, executing enemies with low health while dealing the same amount as physical damage to enemies not within the threshold for execution. If Death from Below hits an enemy champion, Pyke will blink to the center of the X. If an enemy champion dies in the X, the last assisting ally is granted full kill gold. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Undead Category:Revived Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Knife Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7